Another Girl In Another World
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**_Another Girl in Another World_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed _**

**_Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. _**

**_AUTHOR"S NOTE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it._**

**_It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try._**

"Get up, NOW" yelled Deborah Davis.

"I'm up" responded Deserae Rodriguez. 16 year Deserae got out of her bed and stretched she went over to her mirror and took in her appearance. Her long Auburn, blonde highlighted and black low lighted hair was draped over her left shoulder in a ponytail. Deserae had the same color eyes as her father: very dark brown almost like black. Deserae sighed and went to the bathroom and locked the door and started her shower. Once she finished her shower she got out and wrapped herself in a towel and a towel around her hair, she went back into her room and looked out the window at the weather it was raining. She then went and got some clothes she decided on a short jean skirt and a white turtle neck and long black boots. Deserae put on some white eye shadow; which showed up brightly on her tan skin, she also added some nude lip gloss. She took the towel off from her head and let her hair loose she quickly blew it dry then she just left it straight. She quickly looked at the clock and ran down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed an apple she sat down and ate it.

"So girls are you ready for the last day of school?" Theo Davis asked as he came into the kitchen and kissed his wife's cheek then kissed his daughters Brooklynn, Brittiany and Bethany's heads.

"Yes daddy." The all replied in that sickly sweet tone.

"I got to go" Deserae said getting up from her chair grabbing her bag and headed for the front door. She opened the door and seen it was raining really hard she quickly grabbed her umbrella and started walking. School was about a 30 minute walk from the Davis's. Finally she had reached Jameson Junior High. She looked at my watch, only ten minutes until school started she walked through the doors and the corridors until she reached her locker.

"Hey Desi, did you hear the latest?" Questioned Sophia Riaz. Sophia and Deserae became best friends through their fathers. Antonio Rodriguez and Ralpha Riaz both ran a drug deal circle that took over Miami and now both father are in jail. Deserae's mother died when she was only 4 years old same time the drug deals started and when Deserae meet Sophia.

"Nah, what's new on the last day of school?" Deserae asked not really caring the gossip always had something to do with her cousins Brooklynn or Brittiany. Sophia made a quick motion with her head and then a arms wrapped itself around Deserae's shoulder. She looked up to see Austin, Brooklynn's boyfriend.

"What do you want?" Deserae asked while trying to push the arm of her shoulder. He dropped his arm then pushed Deserae into the row of lockers and tried kissing her. She slapped him in the face he stumbled backwards and she punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked while trying to stopped the stinging on his cheek.

"Why would you do that your dating someone?"

"Why would Brake care? I can do whatever and whoever."

"Brake you mean Brooklynn. You know Brooke is my cousin right and well I would never do anything for her to hate me. She doesn't deserve something like you she deserves better." With that Deserae and Sophia walked away.

"Rodriguez" Deserae heard someone call she turned around to see Brooklynn, Brittany, Serena, Danna, Chrissie, Bridgette, Katie, Jenny and Jennifer, the most popular girls every.

"Yes?" Deserae asked cautiously, Brooke walked forward and embraced Deserae in a hug. Deserae froze, the three girls never really got along usually they hated each other.

"Thank you." She whisper then walked away with her group.

"This day just got a lot worse." Sophia whispered Deserae nodded and they walked towards their classes. They first went to English and did nothing, then they went to science and watched a movie. Next was lunch where a food fight started last they had P.E where everyone sat around doing nothing.

"Students the day is officially over School's OUT!" Principal Turner said over the P.A system. Students started cheering and yelling.

"So it officially over."Sophia sang as she started skipping next to Deserae

"Yep." Then she joined in on the skipping.

"You coming over tonight?"

"Sure." Answered Deserae as they started walking towards Sophia's house.

"Desi, what are your plans for summer?" asked Sophia

"Same as always."

"Hey Sophia do ever get the feeling that your being watched?" Deserae asked as she looked around her

"No, why?"

"Never mind."

"Ok well anyways. In two weeks my mom is taking me to see my dad do want to come you can see your dad?" Sophia asked

"Um sure, I haven't seen him since Christmas." Deserae replied as she walked up the drive way to the Riaz house with Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

Two Weeks Later...

'_In the middle of a living room where four ladies they were saying spells and red light was flying towards six men who were throwing black. __Suddenly one of the ladies fell the other three scream and started chanting "the power of three will set us free, the power of four will take care of more" the were all holding hands even with the witch that was lying on the floor. Next a huge white light covered the whole room and the men disappeared into nothing but a scream. The light went away and the ladies circle the person lying on the floor and a little girl came down the stairs she started call mommy and ran over to the lady on the ground and she started crying. "MOMMIE" "Shh Desi its gonna be ok" said one of the ladies she had straight shoulder length hair, the other one had darker brown hair that was down her back and the third one had short shoulder length hair but dark brown, the lady one the ground she had long dark brown hair. "Peyton wake up come on" the one with long dark brown hair said "Piper she gone""No Prue." "Phoebe, Piper come on lets get Deserae out of here." Said the one they called Prue.'_

Adrienne jolted up in bed in cold sweat and she had tears running down her face. "Mom" she whispered then she started crying more. She looked at the clock, 8:50 am she had to go at 10:00 with Sophia to see her dad. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom and got into the shower. She got out wrapped a towel around herself and hair, then went back to her room and got dressed in a black turtle neck, blue jeans and her long black boots which were covered by her jeans. She put on her Diamond stud necklace that she had every since she was three it was her mothers once. She put some cheap hoops in and her diamond ring her father gave her before he started doing drug deals. She Left her hair wet and just put in a high ponytail. She went downstairs, the kitchen was empty so was the living room she went to the counter there was a note_ 'Deserae... Gone for break fast remember you need to leave at 10:00... Deborah.'_ She put the note back and grabbed an apple she heard the a honk and ran to the door she grabbed her purse then went out the door to the Riaz's black Xinkai SUV she got in the back with Sophia.

"Hi Mrs. Riaz, Sophia and Brad." Deserae greeted. Brad is Sophia's brother he is 18.

"Hey Deserae" Brad and Sophia greeted at the same time

"Hello Deserae." said Marisol Riaz. The continued driving for about an hour and they finally reached the prison. The got out of the car and went into the area and were searched by the guard.

"Hey Bill" said Deserae

"Hey Deserae, here to see your dad?"

"Yeah"

"Ok come on and this guard will take you three to see Mr. Riaz." Bill said to the Riaz family and then he lead Deserae down a hall and into a room he told her to sit there and her father would be there in a couple of minutes. The door opened a guard walked in pulling Antonio Rodriguez behind him. The guard undid the handcuffs and he sat him down in a chair and the guard left.

"Hey daddy"

"Baby girl, how did you get here?"

"I came with Sophia and her mom and brother they came to see Mr. Riaz."

"Oh so how are you doing?" Antonio asked

"Schools out, cousins still hate me, Aunt Deborah and uncle Theo act like I don't exist, and I had a dream of mom dying."

"Oh what happened in the dream exactly?" he asked nervously

"Just seen her die in the car crash and normal stuff." She replied knowing better not to tell him the truth

"Ok well hunny keep doing good in school and just ignore your cousins and Deb and Theo are always like that." He said like any normal father would. There was a knock at the door, Bill walked in.

"Riaz are ready to go."Bill explained, Deserae nodded her head.

"Bye daddy" She said to him and hugged him

"Bye baby girl be good Desi and remember write" he said and she was lead out of the room back to the Riaz family.

"You ready to go?" Marisol asked

"Yeah" I replied we walked out of the jail and started walking to the SUV. Sophia was walking with her head down Deserae walk over to her and hugged her in a sideways hug while still walking.

"You ok?" Deserae asked Sophia

"Yeah it's just hard." She explained, Deserae nodded

"Yeah it is." They reached the vehicle and started to drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

Two Weeks Later....

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sophia, Happy Birthday to you." The group sang. Currently in the living room of the Riaz house were Sophia, Brad, Deserae, Marisol, Marisol's mother and Father, Ralpha's mother and father, Sophia's cousins Chad, Tyler, Courtney, Lindsay, Brian, Bracye. And some friends of the family. It was July 29 Sophia's birthday. She blew out the candles on the white chocolate birthday cake. Marisol cut the cake and gave everyone a piece, they all sat in the living room which was full of presents.

"Ok dear start opening your presents now" Said Grandma Riaz. Sophia opened her first present from Courtney she got a Alaskan Malamute Husky Puppy. From Chad she got a Jimmy Choo Purse Brown and Gold purse. From Tyler and Brain she got some Jimmy Choo shoes. Bracye got her a hard covered diary with a fairy on it. Marisol bought her daughter a bunch of clothes and some other stuff. Brad got her a hand bag for school it had lover written all over it. Her dad gave her 400 dollars. From Grandma and Grandpa Riaz she got a pink apple Mac lap top. And From Grandma and Grandpa Dolly she got a light pink razor cell phone and some money.

"These two say they are for Deserae" Sophia said

"Yes we know Deserae's birthday is not for another couple months but we got her some things ."Grandma Dolly explained

"Thank you" Deserae said as she started opening her presents. The first one was a **blazing red apple laptop and the second was a **red razor cell phone. Brad also gave her a diary which was black and it had a burning fire on the cover.

"Thank you so much." Deserae said

"Yeah thank you."Sophia said as well

"One more gift." Deserae said

"Really?" Sophia asked confused

"Of course." Deserae said as she got up and walked over to the door Bill was standing there.

"Come in." Deserae step aside Bill walked in and so did Mr. Riaz.

"Happy Birthday Sophia." Deserae said as Sophia ran and hugged her.

"Thank you, hey Daddy, everyone is in the living room." All four of them walked to the living room where everyone hugged Mr. Riaz. Deserae sat down and watched them all. Sophia's husky came over to her and sat on her lap.

"What'ch think Sydney?" Deserae asked the dog named Sydney as she pet her. Deserae looked over at the clock it was 5:00 pm she had been at the Riaz house since 10:00 this morning, she had to get going home.

"Sophia I have to get going home Davis's are having a business dinner." Deserae told her while getting her sweater on over top of her red tank top and she was also wearing a short jean skirt and her long black boots.

"Aren't you staying for the sleepover?" Sophia asked not really paying attention to Deserae

"Oh, no sorry I can't, really I'm sorry."

"Fine whatever just leave" Sophia said coldly while playing around on her lap top  
"Sophia?" Deserae asked shock by the tone of her voice

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave? Well Get out NOW" Sophia screamed and started pushing Deserae out to the door.

"Your unbelievable, your pushing me out the door of your house." Deserae yelled while grabbing a hold of the doorframe at the front door.

"Yeah well you were never welcome my mother invited you, you ruined my life and my father it was your Father that got my dad involved into the drug deals" Sophia explained then handed Deserae her lap top, cell phone and diary "no wonder your mom wanted to die."She added harshly then slammed the door in her face and Deserae felt the tears prick her eyes, but they wouldn't fall. Deserae quickly put her gifts inside her bag then started down the driveway. And just to add to her upset mood dark clouds appeared and in started rained hard. Deserae finally let the tears run down her cheeks and mix with the rain. She finally ran through the door to the Davis's house.

"Your late. Where were you?" asked Theo Davis while eyeing Deserae suspiciously

"I was at Sophia's birthday and I had to walk home in the rain. Now I will be heading upstairs so I don't ruin your night. Good luck." Deserae explained as she turned to the stairs and went up them and then she went into her room, got a pair of pink sweat shorts and a green tank top. She went into the bathroom and had a nice long hot shower. After her shower she went to her room and laid on her bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

One week before school starts...

It been almost a month since Deserae and Sophia spoke, Sophia has come to the Davis's a lot to Apologize but Deserae won't answer the door. Deserae was currently on her bed in a pair of white sweats and red tank top. She was writing in her diary that Brad gave her for the first time.

'_Dear Diary,_

_This is the first time I've written in you, well I only got you today_, _anyways I'm gonna tell you a little about my life. My name is __Deserae__ Blair Rodriguez. Daughter to Peyton Rodriguez and Antonio Rodriguez. I have dark brown almost black eyes like my father and I have long __Auburn, blonde highlighted and black low lighted hair. I live with the Davis's because my father is in jail and mother is dead. My mom died when I was 4 years old my daddy said she died in a car accidents but I don't think that true. You see I keep having these dreams there are four lady standing in a room and there are green light shooting towards the men with black hoods who are throwing black toward the ladies and then one of them falls the color stop and the three left go over to her the start chanting "The power of three will set us free the power of four will be forever more." Over and over again suddenly the guys all start to like burn almost and then disappear then I wake up. But anyways my daddy is in jail because well he was selling drugs. When we lived in Miami my dad and some other guy named Ralpha Riaz were selling drugs and it was sort of taking over Miami anyways they were busted after some teenager was killed from the Drugs now Mr. Riaz and my daddy are in jail for 25 to life. So I am now living with Deborah and Theo Davis and their three daughters Brooklynn, Brittiany and Bethany. Deborah and my daddy are brother and sister. Mr. Riaz daughter Sophia and I meet just before the drug bust. And we have been best friends ever since. Got to go someone is here. I write more later._

_XoX Deserae_

"Come in" Deserae yelled to who ever was on the other side of the door knocking. The door opened and Deborah walked.

"Deserae there is someone here to see you." She said somewhat actually nicely

"Ok. They can come in." Deserae reassured. The door opened a little wider and an older looking lady came in she was dressed in Green robes and she had a witches hat on. She had a sort of dark grey hair color. The lady asked Deborah if she would leave so that she could talk to Deserae alone. Deserae sat up on her bed and crossed her legs. She watched the lady sit down on her bed in front of her.

"Deserae. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am a professor at Hogwarts Witches and Wizardly. Here" She handed Deserae a letter and Deserae opened it and read it out loud

"Dear Miss Rodriguez, You have been accepted into Hogwarts Witches and Wizardly 6th year." She read she looked at the professor with confusion written on her face

"Professor I don't understand I'm not a witch." Deserae addressed

"Tell me Miss Rodriguez have you ever done anything that couldn't explain." Professor McGonagall said. Deserae thought back for a minute and remember the locker incident, she had been so mad at her history teacher for failing her, she had stormed out of the classroom and went into the empty and hall and stormed to the girl's bathroom but on her way every time she walked past a locker the doors flew open.

"See your powers are connected to your emotions." Professor McGonagall said

"My mother or father were a witch?" Deserae asked the professor nodded  
"Your mother and father are both muggle"

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic. But there is possibility there is some else in your distant family that is a witch or wizard. But remember muggles don't know a magic some you must not tell anyone. Anyways I need to be leaving but I'll send someone to come and help you with your school supplies in the next week and remember tell no one of anything I told you they don't know. Tell the family I offered you a chance to go to a boarding school here give them this. I must be off." McGonagall handed her a envelope and walked out of the bedroom door downstairs and outside. Deserae went over to the window and watched to see if she could Professor McGonagall but all she seen was a cat walked down the street, she shook her head and went over to her bed she put her diary on the floor next to her bed got under the covers and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

The next couple of days went by normal for Deserae, Sophia came by two more times Deserae slammed the door in her face. The Davis's have been in Miami since the night Deserae found out she was a witch. Deserae was home alone and loving it, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something to get for break fast. She got a bowl, milk and some Cheerios, and started to eat. She just finished when the doorbell rang, Deserae went to answer it figuring it was Sophia she got angry. She opened the door angrily

"Go Away... " she when she saw it wasn't Sophia at the door but Professor McGonagall.

"Professor I'm sorry about that."

"It's quit alright my dear. If it's ok with the Davis's I can take you to go and get your school supplies." McGonagall said

"Uh the Davis's went to Miami the day after you came." Deserae said

"You've been by yourself for over 5 days?"

"Yeah and we can go now. Just let me get dressed." Deserae said as she looked down at her pajamas. McGonagall nodded and Deserae went upstairs she quickly put a short jean skirt and a red tank top, she put her long black boots on and she quickly slipped her diamond stud necklace on and she left her hair loose. She went back downstairs and grabbed her white shoulder bag slipped in over her head and followed McGonagall out the door. The headed to London and McGonagall lead Deserae onto some street and into this old place it was called "The Leaky Cauldron" and they went to the back of the store where McGonagall taped some bricks on the brick wall suddenly it opened up and they where somewhere Deserae never knew even existed. The walked a bit a Deserae looked around a seen a bunch of people running around shopping.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Deserae. Read the list of what you need" McGonagall said

"I need a three set of black robes, one plains pointed black hat, a winter coat. I need 1 wand, 1 cauldron, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales, student also need a owl, or cat or toad. And a couple books." Deserae read from the paper.

"Okay lets get started"

"Okay but how am I supposed to pay for all of this?" Deserae asked

"Come on." McGonagall lead Adrienne over to a snowy-white build which toward over the other little shops front it said Gringotts. They entered the building and then went up to the front desk. The building was full of short, swarthy, clever face, and a pointed beard, and he had very long fingers and feet.

"They're goblins" McGonagall said Deserae nodded still looking varily at them. They walked up to the front desk.

"Morning" said McGonagall to the on a the front desk "We have come to take some money out of the Rodriguez safe."

"You have a key?"asked the goblin

"Yes here" McGonagall answered as she handed the key over

"Very well I'll have someone take you tot he vaults. Griphook" Griphook was yet another goblin that lead McGonagall and Deserae down to a dungeons like place. It had huge safes along the wall. The were seated in a little seat thing that took them along the walls. Finally they came to vault 741. They goblin took the key and unlocked the door and then left. Deserae stared shocked Inside were mounds of gold, columns of silver, and Heaps of gold.

"But where did this come from?" asked Deserae confused on how it was possible if both her parents were muggle

"Your great-great-great-great Grandmother on your mother's side was a witch she wanted to leave some money for her daughter if they were to become a witch but that never happened so its been there a long time." McGonagall said

"Oh" McGonagall quickly took some of the money and they left. They went a got Deserae robes, books, and any equipment that she would need. Deserae had wandered to a shop, McGonagall was dealing with a fight that happened between two off her students. She entered the shop it had owls and ferrets, snakes, and so other pets. She came to this one owl and it a dark black owl with a couple feathers of grey on it. The owls eyes were a grey it was so cute.

"Uh I see you meet our owl Destiny" said the owner of the store Mr. Gregory

"Oh Destiny she is so cute, how much?"

"Oh umm 80 dollars."Mr. Gregory replied

"Well take it." McGonagall said as she came into the shop

"Thank you professor. She is beautiful." Deserae said as she carried the owl out of the shop.

"We should be getting you home now."

"Yeah the Davis's should be home today."

"Very well ok here is your ticket for the train to Hogwarts on Saturday which is in one day, to get on the platform I'll have Molly there wait she tell you how." She explained while handing the ticket to the younger girl.

"The Davis's" McGonagall whispered then Deserae disappeared and reappeared in the Davis's living room she had all her school supplies and her owl Destiny. Deserae looked at the clock it was already 8:30 pm, she made some dinner, watched TV read a book and then went upstairs to her room and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

Deserae woke up to the sound of the car door opening and slamming shut. 6 She looked at her clock and sighed it was 6:00 am she got out of bed and went to go and help the Davis's unload the SUV.

"Hi, how was your trip?" Deserae asked Brittiany and Bethany

"Amazing." They replied at the same time

"Where is Brooklynn?"

"Over there with Zack. Her new boyfriend that she meet in Miami, she made him move here." Brittiany replied. Zack was a good looking guy with dark black hair hanging messily and covering his eyes. He was shorter then Brooklynn hell he was shorter then Adrienne.

" How old is he?" Deserae asked

"18 mom and dad think it will help her mature."

"She is only 16. Why does she need to mature now?" Brittiany and Bethany shrugged

"Whatever." The three went back to unloading the SUV. 15 minutes of unloading the SUV they were finally finished all 4 girl had showers and got ready for the day. Deborah and Theo had to leave for a the weekend, so they were running around trying to get ready. Deserae quickly threw on some jeans and a black tank top. She went downstairs where Theo and Deborah were eating break feast before they had to leave.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" They both nodded and she sat down

"Umm the other night that lady she offered me this opportunity to go to British Columbia Coast Academy. And you guys won't have to pay for a thing. But I want to go and I am leaving by train on Saturday."

"Absolutely not" Theo bleared

"Sorry what? I don't believe I came to ask for permission I came here to tell you I was leaving." Deserae was really shocked that she had stood up to him.

"NO I FORBID YOU OF GOING TO THAT SCHOOL"

"I DON'T GIVE A CARE ABOUT WAHT YOU SAY. MY MOTHER IS DEAD AND FATHER IS IN JAIL I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT YOU OR WHAT YOU SAY. Have a good trip and hope to see you never again." With that she walked out of the room and upstairs to her before she burst out laughing at the image of her uncle's face turning bright red even Deborah's face was bright with anger. She clamed down a bit and she heard the door of the SUV slamming shut and then driving away. For the first day in awhile it was sunny outside. Deserae opened her bedroom window and then opened Destiny's cage and she flew out and then out the window. Deserae watched her fly away she looked at the street once she could no longer see Destiny, down the street she could see Sophia coming towards her house behind Sophia was a couple other people that she couldn't tell who it was.

"Great" she said then headed downstairs. She opened the front door and sat down on the front step and waited. Sophia came up the driveway with Tristan, Greg, Cameron, Peggy, Betty, and Courtney.

"Can I help you?" Deserae asked looking at everyone but Sophia. Then next she was feeling the side of her cheek, Courtney had just slapped Deserae.

"Oh my god, Sorry" She was replied with a slap in the face from Bethany. Who was standing with Brooklynn and Brittiany even Zack was there

"You can't just slap someone then apologize." Bethany said

"Riaz what do you want?" Brooklynn asked

"Shut it Davis." Sophia replied

"Sophia what do you want?" Deserae asked getting annoyed

"I wanted to say that I was sorry."

"You think you can just come here with your pathetic gang and apologies do you even remember what you said?" Deserae asked

"No" Sophia said as if they were talking about the weather.

"You said and I quote "Yeah well you were never welcome my mother invited you, you ruined my life and my father it was your Father that got my dad involved into the drug deals and no wonder you mom wanted to die" everyone gasped at and Bethany, Brooklynn and Brittiany all lunged forward but Sophia was protected by her gang who were now in the middle of a fight with the three Davis's and Zack. Sophia and Adrienne stared at each other then Deserae slapped Sophia across the face.

"Don't you ever say anything about my mother or father."

"Why I can say anything about your mother I mean she is six feet under ground she in probably rolling her grave just thinking about what kind of bitch you turned out to be" then slapped Deserae across the face. About 45 minutes, 100 punches, 12 split lips, 7 black eyes and 2 broken noses later, Sophia and Deserae were pulled apart, Zack, Greg and Tristan were pulled apart, Bethany and Betty were fighting still, Brooklynn and Peggy were stilled by police and Cameron and Brittiany were making out. They all looked at each other a police officer was holding each person back two were holding Deserae and two were holding Sophia and they were still fighting to get free.

"So this is how it ends 12 years of friendship that survived one dead mom, two dads in jail, a family who didn't want me and a lot of other shit. It ends this way by being held apart by police." Deserae asked when she stopped struggling.

"No I apologized about what I said so this is all your fault."Sophia said.

"Look at you guys, all of us have split lips, Bethany, Betty, Brooklynn, Greg, Sophia, Deserae and Tristan all have black eye, Greg and Tristan have broken noses. What is wrong with you guys?" Marisol asked. She was called by the police along with everyone else's parents.

"Sophia came here with her gang and apologized then Deserae attacked her." Betty said

"That's no true, Courtney slapped Deserae then Bethany slapped Courtney and then Deserae asked What did she want and Sophia replied that she was sorry but Desi didn't accept it and asked Sophia if she even remember what she did and Sophia said no so Desi repeated what she said and she said I quote "Yeah well you were never welcome my mother invited you, you ruined my life and my father it was your Father that got my dad involved into the drug deals and no wonder you mom wanted to die" then everyone was fight with each other." Brooklynn told everyone around them. Marisol along with everyone else gasped

"Sophia Kelly Riaz Why would you say that to her she is your best friend." Marisol said

"Mrs. Riaz why are you acting surprised she said it right in front of me at her birthday and then slammed the door in my face." Deserae wonder "And I was her friend." She added while throwing a dirty look at Sophia.

"Can we take our children home or are you pressing charges." Peggy's mother asked

"You can all take your children home" the officer replied and everyone left including the police.

"Are you okay?" Brooklynn asked

"Yeah" Deserae replied as they all walked into the house they went into the living room and watched The House Bunny.

"Umm I hate to ruin this but I need to go and pack." Deserae said after they watched The House Bunny, Cruel Intentions, Princess Diaries 1 and 2.

"Pack? For what?" Asked Bethany from her spot beside Deserae on the floor. Brooklynn was next to Zack on the couch and in the chair was Brittiany

"Oh um I'm leaving for British Columbia Coast Academy tomorrow."

"WHAT?" asked all three girls and Zack in unison

"Yeah its a great opportunity and I wanna go."

"Ok but tonight we are having a slumber party just us girls. Sorry babe." Brooklynn said to Zack and he just shrugged

"Ok I'll come but I have to pack"

"We can help" Bethany said

"Come on" Deserae said and she head to her room with three girls following. They got to her room and Deserae brought out one black with silver crowns shoulder bag and one big black with silver crowns trunk. They started to pack her stuff. The girls did her clothes and they even added a couple of their own outfits in her trunk. Deserae pack her Hogwarts stuff in her trunk they put anything else she would need in her shoulder bag, like her diary, lap top, and some other little things. Once they were finished the girls took a bunch of blanket and pillows downstairs, they ordered pizza for dinner and Brooklynn sent Zack to go and get lots of ice cream, chocolate and a lot of candy. The girls sent the night eating food and watching videos at 3:00 am they finally fell asleep after a lot of food, some games of truth or dare, and a couple of movies, and about 6 prank calls.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

The next morning Deserae woke up it was 9:00 she quietly got up seeing the other girls still asleep and the fact that she had a huge headache _'I wonder if there is such thing a a sugar hangover.'_ She quickly shook off the thought and headed upstairs to have a shower and she grabbed some aspirin. Once she finished her shower she got dressed in a pair of jeans, with black high heel boots cover, and a Classic Woman Jean Jacket Hood over a white laced tank top. She brushed her hair and left it straight. She went back downstairs and made sure the girls were still sleeping she went into the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Deserae finished breakfast and went back upstairs it was already 9:57 she went into her room and closed the door. She went and sat on her bed and pulled out her cell phone of her Navarre® Ladies' Black Handbag. She took her red cell phone and dialed the number on the tiny sheet of paper that Brooklynn gave her.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice

"Sean?" Deserae questioned

"Deserae, what's up?" Sean asked. Sean and Deserae are very close, Sean lived next door to her house when she was younger and before they forced her to live with the Davis's. Sean he was 13 when she was 4 and he took care of her more then her father did. Sean was now 23 and he has a wife named Shania and she is 3 months pregnant with their first child.

"Umm I need to get to the train station. My train leaves at 11:00 and so can you take me?"

"Your going to Hogwarts?"Sean asked Deserae started panicking

"What?" She squeaked

"My mom was a witch a so was Kaitlin before they passed." Sean mom had passed just before Deserae's mom and his 11 year old sister died of cancer.

"Yeah I am."

"Cool yeah I'll come get you be there in 10." He said hanging up, Deserae followed suit she put her phone back in her bag then started to take the trunk downstairs and once she succeed she went back upstairs she grabbed the handbag and her purse and Destiny she looked one more time around the room it was bare, the walls were red and one black, the bed was just a mattress, the desk was bare and empty. She looked at the dresser and it had a box on it and the rest of it was bare. She walked over to it she opened the box and inside of it was a picture frame and the picture was taken last night, Deserae and Brooklynn were in the middle next to Brooke was Brittiany and next to Deserae was Bethany the were all cuddle in close and the head were rest in there hands, Zack took the picture. Deserae looked at the picture and one tear drop rolled down her face. She put the picture in her bag quickly and went to the bedroom door she shut it with a sigh and went downstairs she looked in the living room and wrote a quick note saying: _Dear Three B's, I'm gonna miss you guys I really felt like I belonged last night, But I must go I left this morning and I'm sorry I didn't say good bye but if you ever want to write a letter call the name Destiny and a black owl with grey feathers will come give her the letter and it will be delivered to me. Write soon, love your cousin __Deserae__ Rodriguez. P.S tell your mother and father that I thank them for taking me in. Write soon_.' She left the note tapped to the TV and walked out the front door with her trunk and bags and Destiny and shut the door with a sigh and she sat down on the front step waiting. She was talking to Destiny who was out of her cage on her lap she didn't even notice some walk up her driveway.

"Hey" Sophia said Deserae looked up to the well know voice Sophia looked bad she had a busted bruised lip and a black eye. Deserae pretty much looked the same except her bruised eye and lip were more darker

"What are you doing"

"I heard you were leaving and I wanted to give you this stuff" she said handing a box over to Deserae. Who opened the box cautiously as if it where a bomb. She looked inside and gasped it was a Heart Charm Bracelet and a matching necklace.

"What is this?"

"It was supposed to be for your birthday but I figured since everything that happened yesterday it would be appropriate and the fact that you won't be here for your birthday. I'm really sorry about yesterday and I don't know I can't think of anything else to say" Sophia said she was now on the verge of tears along with Deserae.

"Sophia your my best friend and I love you but those words hurt."

"I know and I'm so sorry it just that my dad couldn't be there for my birthday and the he came and I guess I took the angry out on you instead of him I don't know but I am so so so so so so so sorry." Both of the girl were now crying and Sean and Shania had showed up Sean started loading the trunk and bag into their SUV

"Can we be friends again?" Sophia asked

"Why bother I'm leaving and not coming back until next summer. So what's the point." Deserae handed the box with the necklace and bracelet back to Sophia who shook her head

"Keep it." Sophia said Deserae put the box in her purse then went to toward the SUV

"You know Sophia I said it after my mom funeral 'Nothing last Forever.' But you know I always I had some hope our friendship would_." _Deserae said she had tears streaming down her face and as did Sophia. Deserae got in the vehicle and Sean started to drive away.

"So?"

"So what?

"What happened between you two?" Shania made it more clear

"Oh um she said I'm the reason her father is in jail and My mother wanted to kill herself because of me. Then she slammed the door in my face. Then yesterday we had a huge fight and the police had to come a break it up."

"Okay" Both of them said Deserae just shrugged and stared out the window. Deserae sighed and turned to her bag which was beside her and pulled the box out she put the Necklace and Bracelet on. They pulled into a spot in front of the trains station and she got her ticket ready she heard Shania mumble something about staying in the SUV Sean went and got trolley for Deserae's Trunk. Sean Loaded it and then lead her to the platform.

"Sean thank you for bringing me and everything you have ever done for me."

"Your welcome and just cause you listen to me you should forgive Sophia she has been your best friend for a long time just forgive her. Plus that necklace and bracelet looks good with your tan you got over the summer." Deserae did indeed have a very nice tan that comforted her naturally tanned skin.

"It's 10:40 you better go find Molly. I'm gonna miss you, Desi."

"Miss you to Sean. Tell Shania that when the baby is born I better be a God-Mommy." She joked and he laughed

"Will do. Have a safe trip. And have fun" Sean said as he hugged Deserae. Deserae nodded her head hoping if she wouldn't she wouldn't cry.

"Bye" Sean said as he walked back to where the car is. Deserae waved. She felt someone tap her shoulder she turned around to see a mid-40s looking women, she had brown dark red hair and she had twinkling brown eyes.

"Hi you must be Molly." Deserae asked

"You must be Deserae Rodriguez. Nice to meet you I'm Molly Weasley. I have four kids going to Hogwarts and three have already finished" She introduced herself and shook Deserae hand.

"Ok my dear you to get on Platform 9¾ you must run through platform 9 and 10 it best to do it with a run if you are nervous." Molly explained and Deserae shook her head and started to run, waiting for the crash but it never happened she had appeared on another side that had a train that said "Hogwarts Express" on it. Molly appeared beside Deserae

"Come on my dear I'll help you get seated." Molly took her stuff and put it in a cart that the man loaded onto the train. Deserae kept her purse with her. Molly took her on the train and helped her find an empty compartment and Molly said her goodbyes and left the train.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

Deserae sat down on the bench and watched out the window while kids said goodbye to their parents and younger one clinged to their parents and the older ones all meet with their friends. She smiled think about the memories with her friends and her father and the three B's until she remember the memories of what happened recently. She felt her smile slowly turn into a frown.

"Its amazing uh how everything think can just change in the blink of an eye one minute your with your mom and dad clinging to their legs next your trying to talk them out of even coming with you." Asked a voice. Deserae turned around to find a boy her age standing in the doorway to the compartment. The boy hard dark black spiked hair and green eyes he was really tall, the boys skin was nicely tanned.

"Yeah or one minute you and your best friend are saying BBF next you are punching each other in the face and rolling around on the ground or being pulled off each other by the police."Adrienne said it somewhat bitterly

"Personal Experience?"he asked with a laugh

"Yeah."

"Can me and my friends sit in here with you?"

"Sure." she answer and he left to go and find them Deserae turned back to the window. A few minutes later she heard some people talking then the door opened and the guy walked in with a red headed girl's head against his chest and his arm draped over her shoulder, a blonde slicked hair back boy with pale skin, a girl with black hair little longer then shoulder length and she had a guy with shaggy boy hair had his arm across her shoulder and there were two more guys the both were stuffing their faces with food, Deserae grimaced at the sight and the blonde hair boy noticed

"Crabble, Goyle can't you two wait until the opening ceremony." He said in a cold tone

"Sorry" The two boy grumbled

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley." Said the short red head

"Blaise Zabini" said the boy Deserae meet first

"Pansy Parkinson" Said the black haired girl

"Draco Malfoy" The blonde boy said

"And I'm Tonie Garcia." said shaggy brown hair

"And I'm Vincent Crabble and this is Greg Goyle." One of the ones that was stuffing his face said

"It nice to meet all of you. I'm Deserae Rodriguez." The all sat down Deserae sat by the window and Draco sat next to her and Pansy and Tonie sat on one bench and on the other one was Ginny, Blaise, Goyle and Crabble.

"You new this year?"asked Pansy

"Yea 6th year." Deserae replied

"We're 6th year to Ginny is 5th" Blaise said

"Yeah so who are? I mean we've never head of you" Tonie asked

"Well when I was 4 my mother died and my father started a drug ring in Miami and was arrested when I was 8 after some kid died form the drugs he sold and now he is rotting in jail for the 25 – life. I lived with my dad's sister and her three daughters."

"What happened to your eye and your lip?" Draco asked

"Oh um when my father started this drug ring he got his best friend involved Mr. Riaz he had a daughter the same age as me and we became best friends. She helped me move on after my mom's death and we dealt with our father's being in jail and everything else. But recently it was her birthday and for her birthday I bought her dad to her birthday party and she was happy and everything but I pissed her off by telling her that I needed to leave because the Davis's had guest and she got mad at told me to get out of her house and she started pushing me out and then she said I had ruined her life because of the life our father's chose and that my mom killed herself because of me and then she slammed the door in my face. I ignored her for a week then yesterday she came to my house with a group of people and my cousins the three B's were supporting me and we started arguing next thing you know we were being separated by the police and Tristan and Greg ended up with broken noses and some other stuff all of us had busted lips and black eyes. So anyways she came today before I had to leave I forgave her and she asked if we could be best friends again and I said no. Then left." Deserae explained she was on the verge of tears. All of them sat slightly shocked Ginny came out of her trance first then Pansy and they both embraced the girl in a hug and Deserae started to let the tears fall the guys came back to normal and just watched the girl being hugged. After a few minutes Pansy and Ginny let go Deserae and Pansy sat down beside her and Ginny went back to Blaise he kissed her forehead.

"You ok now?"Pansy asked

"Yeah" Deserae answered

"So what about you guys who are you?"

"Well Blaise, Draco, Antoine, Crabble, Goyle and myself are purebloods. Are families are well non to he-who-must-not-be-named." Pansy explained

"Who?"

"Voldemort, he is the dark lord and he recruits DeathEaters from Pureblood family. If you are born in a pureblood family you are more then likely to receive the dark mark." Draco explained

"Does that mean you are all getting it."

"No" Ginny said firmly

"Ginny we have no choice" Draco said

"Yes you do join the light"

"Ginny do you even know what my father would do to me if I fought against the death eaters. He is so proud to wear the dark thrones and that creeping mask and to having that disturbing mark on his arm." Draco claimed

"Whatever." Everyone was silent the rest of the way there.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

Blaise and Ginny fell asleep and Pansy and Toine were making out and Draco listened to his i-pod and Crabble and Goyle ate more food. Deserae stared out the widow until she started to fall asleep. She was woken up by somewhere shaking her. She opened her eyes and seen Draco standing over her.

"Come on we got to go." He helped her up and handed her bag. They walked out of the train Deserae was leaning against Draco since she was still half asleep. He helped her into the carriage and they rode away. Deserae was fully awake by the time they got to the castle. Draco mentioned something about seeing her later he had to go to the welcoming feast. He lead her to Snape's Dungeon and then walked away. Deserae knocked on the door. She heard and come in and opened the door. She walked into room and seen a man sitting at a desk he had greasy black hair and he wore all black and was really pale.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Professor McGonagall sent me here I was told you would take me to the welcoming feast I'm a 6th year."

"What's your name?" he asked

"Deserae Rodriguez."

"Very well Miss. Rodriguez lets go." He stood up and walked toward the door she followed and the finally enter a room it had four tables and the decorations were green everywhere. And candles were hanging everywhere in the ceiling. Student were filling into the room Snape told her to come to the table in the front with him. She did so. After about ten minutes everyone was seated in their houses and Professor McGonagall was leading the first years in she called their names place the hat on their head it would scream either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. After the first years were sorted Professor McGonagall took her seat and Professor Dumbledore stepped up and began his speech.

"I would like welcome everyone back this year. Before I say Let the feast begin we must sort one more student she is a 6th year. Deserae Rodriguez." Deserae walked toward the stool sat on it and Dumbledore put the hat on her head.

"A yes I see your brave, definitely a fighter according to those bruises on your face, good friend, my chose is Sly...GRYFFINDOR." the whole Gryffindor table burst out with cheers. Deserae put on a smile and her eyes quickly glanced to the blonde Slytherin boy. Deserae got up and walked and sat next to Ginny.

"As normal" Dumbledore began his speech again when things quieted down "the forbidden forest is off limits. I would also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell." Deserae's head snapped to the front of the room and stared at the Professors."Let the feast begin." Dumbledore waved his hands and food appeared on everyone plates. Deserae just pushed her plate away from her. Ginny noticed

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked

"Nothing I'm just not feeling well." Deserae said

"Okay do you want me to take you tot he Gryffindor castle? And you can get some rest?" Ginny offered

"Can you?" Deserae asked Ginny nodded the girls got up and left the Great Hall everyone watching them.

"Do you think that is her?" Prue Halliwell asked in a whisper to her Sisters

"Yeah I believe it is" Piper answered

"Phoebe?" Piper asked

"Yeah it is her, that was our niece."

"We need to talk to her then" Prue said

"No, I mean can I do it I just think I might be able to reach her on a different level since I was closet with her."

"Sure" Piper and Prue agreed Phoebe got up and left, She headed to the Gryffindor tower which is her head of house along with Professor McGonagall. Prue is Slytherin and Piper is Slytherin along with Snape. She said the password to the Fat lady portrait and she passed Ginny on the way in. Phoebe looked around the common room and spotted Deserae on the couch.

"Deserae?" Deserae jumped not having heard anyone come in

"Yes" She asked

"I'm Phoebe and I'm you aunt."

"I know or at least I kind of figured."

"Well you know wanna know the truth?"

"That would be nice." Deserae confirmed

"Okay Prue, Piper, Peyton your mother and myself are witches we were the most power full witches in the world and we were known as the Charmed Ones. Your mother died during the finale battle against the Source. It was a surprise attack your mother and you were visiting and you were upstairs in the attack playing and we in the living room when 6 men in hooded robes showed up and started cursing us with their own power Piper freezed them and the curses and we got into our positions and threw some spells back at them"

"The power of three will set us free. The power of four forever more"

"Yes and the battle was slowing ending and one of the men broke free of ours curses and sent the unforgettable to your mother she died that instant we went total bitch on the men and were able to vanquish them but your mother was already dead you came downstairs from the noise and you started calling for your mommy but I took you before you had to see her."

"I have dreams about it. I see it all and I don't know how to feel about it. My dad tells me my mom died in a car crash but then I started having the dream shortly after he went to jail and now that I know the truth and I don't know."

"That's normal. Ok so here is something we need to talk about" Phoebe was cut off by Deserae

"Voldemort? Death eaters?"

"How did you find out about them?"

"Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Toine, I meet them on the train ride."

"Oh okay but yes anyways Voldemort wants to declare war bad against good. So we need to help you train"

"But why me?"

"Because your a Charmed One" Phoebe said

"Ok where do we start?"

"First you can't tell anyone that you are a Charmed One that is our secret weapon the Professors know and it will be discovered during the war...." Phoebe went on to explain to the girl what she will be learning.

"Phoebe? What powers do I have?" Deserae asked

"Most likely you will have leavation your mother and I share that one. But you will also have the power to write a spell, use a wand and do magic without a wand. You will have normal magic just with the acceptation of leavations."

"Phoebe we better stop this conversation before people hear" Deserae said as students started to come into the common room.

"Yes anyways Night my dear." Phoebe got up and left the room as people started heading up the dormitories for bed.

"Hey you feeling any better?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside Deserae on the couch

"Yeah a little"

" I think I'm gonna go to bed I'm so tired and tomorrow is probably gonna be really busy." Ginny said as she stood up from the couch and walked toward the stairs she turned back to face Deserae "You coming up?"

"Um maybe in a bit" Deserae replied Ginny shrugged and walked upstairs to her dormitories which she shared with Luna Lovegood and Deserae. Downstairs Deserae was staring at the fireplace for a while. She thought she might have stared at it too long after she seen a face appear.

"Don't be scared" said a calming voice

"What going on?" She asked

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the face

"Mom" Deserae walked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it

"How you holding up? With the latest news?" Peyton Halliwell asked from the inside of the fire

"Okay I guess, but does dad now about all of this magic, your death, Charmed Ones, Hogwarts? Does he know any of it?" Deserae asked

"Yes he does he knows all of it every single little thing he knows about magic, witches, wizards, Charmed Ones, The Source, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Hogwarts ever thing he knows it all it hurts to know that you don't know it any of it and you only finding it out in your 6th year."Peyton cried

"Yeah but I guess it better late then never." Deserae tried to humor the situation

"I guess but still you should have been taught by your aunts."

"Mom I never knew my aunts until tonight." Deserae said cautiously

"WHAT??"

"Shh mom people can hear you"

"Sorry baby but what do you men you never knew?"

"I never knew you had sister, meaning I never knew I had Aunts" Deserae explained

"Okay I understand but honey you need some rest so go get some sleep I'll talk to you soon might not be for a while but yeah. OH and Honey don't be afraid, if you like him tell him just cause you are a Gryffindor doesn't mean he'll hate you." Then her mother's head disappeared and Deserae stared shocked into the fireplace. After a minutes she came back to her normal state and headed upstairs to the girls dormitory opened the door that said her name on it and walked in there were three beds they each had red curtains hanging over the four posted bed and three of the walls were red and one black. She walked over to the door that leaded to the bathroom after grabbing some fresh pajamas and she changed and brushed her teeth and she went back out the beds and walked to the windows looked out it she stared into the dark sky that was lit up by the moon. She crawled in to her bed and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

Surprisingly the first month had easy and went by fast for Deserae. She and Ginny and Pansy had become great friends. Draco and her weren't exactly close but it was fine. Deserae walked with Ginny to breakfast and the together sat with Ginny's older brother Ron and his friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. After they finished eating it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Deserae walked with the Golden Trio to the class and sat with Hermione. She watched Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Tonie Crabble and Goyle enter the classroom, Draco sneered at Harry and said something insulting to Ron. Ron's face turned red and he tried to lunge at him.

"Mister Malfoy please take your seat and Mister Weasley calm down." Piper said as she entered the class. Draco glared at Ron for a second before looking at Deserae and taking his seat next to Pansy in the back of the class.

"Thank you. Today we are going to be learning about..." The class pass by uneventfully and it was coming to an end. The class was currently working on the repost that had been assigned.

"Mister Potter and Miss Rodriguez, we need to speak with you both after class." Prue called as the students were starting to pack their bags up.

"Class dismissed." Piper called and everyone left.

"Deserae come sit next to Harry, we need to have a talk." Phoebe whispered something and the door locked. Once both students were sitting Prue decided to take the lead.

"Mister Potter I assume you are wondering what is going on?"

"Kind of." Harry said shrugging

"Okay. have you every heard of the Charmed Ones?"

"Hermione might have mentioned it once but not that I remember."

"Okay well the Charmed Ones were decented from a high class of witches. The four sister once they were born were to be the most powerful witches in the world. And so would their children. They each had their own power, the eldest could move objects with her strength, the second eldest could move objects with her eyes and astral-project, the third could freeze and blow stuff up and the fourth sister could levate and have premonitions." Prue explained

"These sisters were to be the strongest witches in the world."

"Unfortunately after a surprise attack the sisters lost, lost the eldest." Phoebe said

"Who are these witches?" Harry asked

"Their names were Peyton Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and last Phoebe Halliwell. We are the Charmed Ones." Prue explained, Harry had a look off confusion on his face.

"Harry you know of the war that Voldemort is planning to declare? Well we will be helping you."

"How so?"

"We are going to be training you and Deserae, the fourth Charmed One."

"Fourth Charmed One?"

"Peyton was my mother." Deserae told Harry

"Oh."

"You two will have to work together and trust each other. During the war everything will be discovered. Which means Harry you can not tell anyone who we are. Or who Deserae is. The Professors know but still it must be kept quiet."

"Sure. Are we free to go?"

"Yes we will meet soon, to train you." Piper told the two.

"Okay." Both students said in unison

"Good bye." Deserae said as she and Harry walked out the classroom door.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"I'm sorry about your parents." The two continued to walk in silence.

"Divination is half way over do you want to go somewhere and talk." Harry asked

"Sure." Together the two students walked outside to feel the slight cool breeze of the October weather, they walked over to the lake and sat down.

"How old were you when your mom died?" Harry asked breaking the silence

"I was 4. My mother and I were visiting my aunts when they were ambushed and my mother was killed. And I was 8 when my father was arrested."

"I was a baby when my parents were killed."

"And that's how you got your scar?"

"Yeah. Voldemort gave it to me."

"Lucky you." Deserae said sarcastically.

"Can I asked you something?" Deserae broke the silence that had settled between them

"Sure?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if your parents hadn't died?"

"Of course. I wonder if they hadn't died maybe I would have siblings. I would have found out about magic before. I wouldn't of had to to suffer with my aunt and uncle for all my life. Maybe my life would have been simpler. Would I be still fighting him if my parents had lived or what? I don't know. Do you every wonder?"

"Sometimes. I imagine if my mom was still alive, I would have aunts, grandparents, cousins, a dad. Just I would have things I didn't know I had. Maybe ours lives were supposed to be like this. Maybe Voldemort is the reasons, us having to defeat him."

"Maybe." The two sat in silence just thinking about everything, mostly just about how their lives could have been different. Harry checked his watched and jumped up.

"Come on it's lunch time we have to go." They walked back to the school and joined the others for lunch. Hermione scolded Harry about missing class but he just shrugged it off.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

Before anyone knew it, it was Halloween. Ginny and Deserae walked to the Great Hall, chatting about random stuff. The took their normal seats with the Golden Trio. After breakfast, Ginny headed to her class and Deserae walked with Harry, Hermione and Ron to Divination. The class passed by uneventfully and soon it was over, the four walked to DADA, listening to Ron complain how he was hungry. They entered the class and took their seats, once again Deserae watched as Draco stopped in front of Harry

"So Potty, how are you and your little girlfriend doing?" Draco sneered

"I don't know, Ferret. How are you and your weekly girls doing?" Harry glared right back at Draco.

"You know Scar head, I thought you had better taste than someone's left over's." Draco sneered while glaring at Deserae.

"Mister Malfoy take you seat, NOW." Draco took his seat and the class slowly passed by.

Once they were dismissed, all the students left to head to lunch.

"Deserae you coming?" Harry asked

"Nah, I have a ferret to strangle."

"Okay be careful." The three walked to the Great Hall while Deserae walked outside after the plantum blonde. Finally she found him standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch

"MALFOY." Deserae yelled at him, he spun around to glare at me

"What is your problem?"

"You. Your my problem." Draco and Deserae were in a full on glaring contest to see which one would crack first.

"Someone's left over's?" Draco didn't say anything just glared harder. Suddenly Deserae slapped him across the face. "Someone's left over. SOMEONE'S LEFT OVERS? How could you?" Draco grasped his cheek shocked that she had slapped him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"YOU. You are my problem, I keep thinking about you. Then I see you and Scarhead together all the time, honestly it hard enough to be around him in class but seeing you two together is honestly sacking." Draco said while glaring at her

"Your jealous." Deserae teased

"Am not. Malfoy's do not get jealous."

"Your are too."

"Your insane."

"Your a ferret."

"Your a bitch."

"Your an asswhole."

"Your my girlfriend." Draco whispered standing right in front of Deserae

"I know." She replied and he kissed her. Standing in the middle of the Quidditch field on the cold Halloween day to continued to kiss. The bell rang to single afternoon classes were starting soon, the two broke apart and started to run to Transfigurations. They got there just in time and took their seats. Once Transfiguration was over, Deserae walked with Harry, Hermione and Ron walked to Potions. Professor Snape had managed to take 30 points from Gryffindor. The last class of the day was Charms, which passed uneventfully and Hermione had earn Gryffindor 5 points. Deserae walked to dinner, after taking a walk with Draco. She could believe it, she and Draco were dating.

Later that night Deserae and Ginny walked back to the common room together, everyone had pretty much gone to bed. They sat down on the couch, Ginny was currently talking about something Blaise had done.

"...I just don't understand. Why would he say that?"

"I don't know Ginny but I do know Draco and I are dating."

"WHAT?" She yelled and the few people who were in the common room shushed her

"Yeah. Were have our first date on Saturday when we go to Hogsmeade."

"That's awesome." Ginny said hugging Deserae.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

The next couple of days had passed by it was officially Friday and Deserae couldn't wait until her date with Draco. She walked with Ginny to breakfast and went to all her classes. After dinner Deserae walked back to her DADA class where she was supposed to meet her aunts.

"Hello." She greeted as she entered the classroom. Harry came in a few seconds later.

"Take your seats and we'll start this lesson..." Prue went on explaining everything. The two students spent 4 hours throwing curses at each other and defending themselves.

"Okay your both free to go. It's after curfew so if you meet any professors tell them you were doing DADA. See you two later." Piper informed them.

"And good job, you both just have to work faster." Phoebe said, Harry and Deserae walked through the halls.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Rodriguez, why exactly are you two wandering the halls after curfew?" Professor Snape questioned

"We were doing DADA, with Professors Halliwell." Deserae explained

"Very well hurry up and go to your dorms." Professor Snape turned and disappeared down the hall. Deserae and Harry looked at each other before shrugging and walking to the Gryffindor Common room, once inside their said goodnight and each of them went their separate ways to their dorms.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

The next morning Deserae woke up and was extremely excited for today, being the day of her first official date with thee Draco Malfoy. She quickly got dressed and walked to the Great Hall with Ginny. After breakfast, they both went back to their dorms and changed before they were to leave. Deserae chose to wear a dark blue pair of faded jeans and a dark purple long sleeve shirt. She chose a black sweater and her hair hair was curled perfectly and she slipped on her black boots. Ginny was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, she had a white sweater over top and a pair of sneakers. Her long red hair was neatly straightened and in a high ponytail.

"Ginny, Deserae we have to go." Hermione called from outside their dorm. The two grabbed their purses and followed Hermione downstairs. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione and Harry walked with Deserae and Ginny. Together the five walked out to where all the students who were going were handing their permission slips to Mr. Flinch. Deserae and Ginny looked for Draco and Blaise, but never saw them so they rode with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, Ginny and Deserae excused themselves and went to search for their boyfriends. When the caught sight of Pansy walking out of a store both girls walked over to her.

"Hey Pansy do you know where Draco and Blaise are?" Ginny asked

"Blaise is in Honey dukes and Draco wanted me to apologies for him, since he couldn't make it. Professor Snape requested him for something and he's really sorry."

"It's fine. I'm okay. Ginny I'll catch up with you later. See ya around Pansy." Deserae walked around for a little bit, before she caught sight of Harry looking in the window of some store. She walked over to him and looped her arms through his.

"Well looks like my date ditched me, so you get me all to your self. You should feel honored." Harry laughed and dragged Deserae off with him. She was happy she could make him laugh, especially when he had been so stressed lately. The two spent their day walking around making fun of random things and just talking. They ran into Ron and Hermione and she was scolding him about something.

"Well Potty looks like your having a good time with my girlfriend." Harry and Deserae turned around to find Draco standing there.

"Draco, honestly?" Harry asked Deserae, she just shrugged.

"Relax, I'm just spending time with my friend since my boyfriend wasn't here."

"I had to do something with Blaise."

"Wrong, Blaise was waiting for Ginny in Honey dukes. Wanna try again?" Deserae asked

"I just had something to do. Do you still wanna go to dinner?" Draco asked

"I'm sorry Harry."

"It's fine I have to meet up with Hermione and Ron anyways. Have fun." Harry waved and walked away

"Come on." Draco grabbed Deserae hand and lead her to a restaurant. They were seated immediately.

"What can I get you two to drink?"

"Just water for me." Deserae said looking up from her menu

"Same for me." The waiter nodded and left. Draco and Deserae stared at each other for a few minutes before Draco broke the silence

"You look beautiful." Deserae blushed and looked away

"Thank you."

"Look I'm really sorry about not showing up earlier."

"It's fine. I had a good time with Harry." She heard him mutter something under his breath but let it go.

"Here you go Miss. And here you go." The waiter said placing the glass of water in front of them.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes I think so." Draco told him

"What can I get you?"

"Um I'll have the fettuccini Alfredo."

"And for you sir?"

"Umm I'll have your finest streak."

"Certainly." The waited took the menus and walked away. Deserae looked around the restraunt is was small and quiet and very elegant. The two talked about school, Draco explain quidditch and they just talked while waiting for their food.

"Here you go Miss. And for you sir." The waiter said while placing their food in front of them. They ate their dinners and finished just in time for them to be able to get back to Hogwarts in the required time. They were walking back to the Carriages, when Ginny walked up and connected her arm with Deserae.

"So how was your date?"

"It was lovely." Ginny eye twinkled and they continued walking to the carriage. Blaise and Draco were talking about something and Deserae was just silently listening to Ginny talk about how Blaise is absolutely amazing. The four got in the carriage and the ride was silent all the way to Hogwarts. Blaise and Ginny went ahead once they arrived and Deserae and Draco slowly they made their way to the castle.

"I'm sorry about the date. It didn't quite go as planned." Deserae smiled and kissed him

"I had a lovely time. And if everything in the world was planned, nothing would every go right. Nothing good comes form perfection." She said once they broke apart

"Still you should have been with me not Potter for most of it."

"Harry is my friend and I don't mind spending time with him."

"I don't want you to be spending time with Scarhead anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't want you to be spending time with Scarhead anymore."

"I know I heard you. I just didn't want to believe it. You have absoulutly no right to tell me that."

"I think I do. I'm your boyfriend I can tell you what to do."

"Fine. You no longer are my boyfriend." With that Deserae walked into Hogwarts and to the Gryffindor common room. She sat down on the couch next to Ron and Hermione while Harry sat on the floor. Ginny came in a few minutes later and she sat on the floor as well.

"So how was the date?" Hermione asked

"It was lovely. First he doesn't show, so I hung out with Harry, then he showed and we had dinner, then we had a lovely break up and now I'm here chatting with you guys." Deserae said, She looked at Ginny who was gapping like a fish.

"WHAT? You two broke up?"

"Yes."

"WHY?"

"Because."

"BECAUSE WHY?"

"Because he said I couldn't hang out with you guys anymore." she examined all their faces. "Now if you all don't mind I have to go to the library and finish some homework. Harry would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Together the two exited the common room and headed to the DADA classroom.

"So why did you two really break up?" Harry asked

"he told me I couldn't be your friend anymore." The two walked in silence until the entered the classroom and were greeted with a spell being thrown at them, Deserae said a spell and it crash into the wall.

"Very nice." Piper said to them and she and the other two came forward. "You definitely are getting fast."

"Shall we start?"

"Certainly."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

The Christmas Holidays had come and gone and the student were now back at Hogwarts. The next couple of days flew by like nothing. Deserae and Ginny were walking through the halls when Draco and Blaise stopped in front of them.

"What do you two want?" Ginny asked

"Nothing from you. I want to talk to Deserae."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

"Please. I need to talk to you about something in private."

"No whatever you need to say to me you can say now."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Are you honestly going to play stupid?"

"I have no clue what you are talking." Ginny and Deserae pushed past the two guys and continued walking.

"Your a bitch." Draco said,

"Your a ass." Deserae turned around to face him

"I'm not that one that cheated on me with Harry Bloody Potter."

"Fuck you I never cheated on you with Harry."

"Sure. And I'm not the Slytherin Prince. Right."

"Your a bastard." Deserae went to turn around but before she could walk away Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Your mine."

"And what if I don't want to be?"

"Doesn't matter." Deserae smiled and kissed Draco, which he returned.

"They definitely have one messed up relationship." Blaise wrapped his arm around Ginny and the two walked away, along with the rest of the crowd that had gather, the hall was left empty except for the happy couple making out.

"Come on we have to get to potions." Blaise called back to the couple, they broke apart and walked together to the class. Deserae took her normal seat which Harry was sitting at instead of Hermione who was instead sitting with Ron.

"Snape switched us."

"Okay."

"So you and Malfoy make up?"

"Yeah. Thank you by the way for talking with him." Harry stared at her "Girls know stuff."

"Miss. Rodriguez and Mister Potter, Professor Halliwell would like to speak with you both after class." Professor Snape said reading a note that was on his desk. "Class dismissed."

"We'll catch up with you later." Harry told Hermione and Ron

"I'll see you later." Deserae kissed Draco then walked with Harry to the DADA classroom.

"Wait. Wands out." Harry opened the door and just as they had predicted a spell was thrown and they disarmed it.

"I think I'm the only kid that actually get spells thrown at them by their aunts." Deserae mumbled to Harry.

"Nicely done. You two are getting faster at defending yourselves." Piper said

"Why did you guys call us?"

"Because we would like an extra long class and Professor McGonagall said it was fine."

"Okay now start." Deserae took her stand and Harry took his,

"Petrificus Totalus" Deserae shout her mind focusing on Harry

"Protego." Harry shouted back which the invisible shield blocked the spell and sent the body binding spell back at Deserae, who was suddenly frozen.

"Excellent." Prue undid the spell and Deserae was fine.

"Continue practicing wandless magic." The two did as told and were throwing anything they could think of. Pretty soon it was dinner time and Prue told them it was time for dinner. Harry and Deserae both walked to the Great Hall and sat down with their friends. Deserae smiled at Draco who just glared at Harry. Deserae and Ginny walked back to the common room with Ron and Hermione, Harry had to go to the library to finish an assignment. The four where sitting in the common room talking when suddenly Professor McGonagall entered she looked alarmed.

"Miss. Rodriguez, you need to come with me." Deserae stood up and followed the Professor to the Hospital Wing.

"Professor what is going on?"

"Mister Malfoy has been hurt."

"What happened?"

"It seems him and Harry were fighting and Harry had thrown and curse and it hit Draco. He lost quite a bit of blood but he was fixed and is now resting."

"What about Harry?"

"He was not harmed badly, Professor Snape is speaking with him." Deserae walked into the Hospital wing and saw the plantum blond laying on the bed, his eyes were closed. She walked over to his bed and saw down on the edge. His eyes flutter opened, and smiled when he saw Deserae.

"Hi."

"Hey. What exactly happened?"

"Harry Bloody Potter that's what."

"What exactly did he do?" Deserae asked while brushing his blonde hair away from his eyes

"He just cursed me for no reason."

"Yeah okay." The two stayed silent for a few minutes just looking at each other. "For the record I'm glad your okay."

"Me too."

"Miss. Rodriguez, it almost curfew, you have to be in the common room soon."

"Okay. " Professor McGonagall walked away and left them alone "When do you get out?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'll visit you tomorrow." Deserae leaned down and kissed him, she pulled away and stood up. "Sweet dreams." She kissed his cheek and left the Hospital wing.

"Hey." Deserae greeted the three that were still sitting on the couch.

"What did McGonagall want you for?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Ginny stood up and stretch, "I'm gonna go to bed. Hermione can you come help me decided what to wear for my date?" Ginny asked pulling Hermione upstairs with her.

"Have fun." Deserae called, she sat down on the couch next to Ron who was struggling to finished his paper.

"Need some help?"

"Nah I'm finally finished. I'm going to bed."

"See ya tomorrow." Ron nodded and walked upstairs to his dorm. The common room was completely empty. Deserae sighed and watched the flames in the fire flicker. She turned her attention to the portrait hole when she heard someone enter.

"Hey." Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"So I saw Draco."

"How is he?"

"He's alive."

"I never meant to curse him it just happened."

"Your forgiven."

"Good." Harry turned to face Deserae, they both stared into each others eyes, slowly they inched closer, and their lips met. Neither one pulled away, and neither noticed the figure watching in the shadow. They pulled apart and Deserae gasped.

"I have a boyfriend. I can't do this."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not your fault it's mine."

"I think I should go to bed."

"Yeah me too. Harry can we not tell anyone?"

"Yeah. I think that would be good." The two went their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

The next couple of days were more boring than any other, they seemed to last forever and never want to end. Draco was release from the Hospital Wing and things were quiet. Draco was walking through the halls ready to head to breakfast when his path was blocked.

"Move it." He sneered

"Malfoy I have something you might want to know."

"Yeah what could you possibly know that I care about?" Draco pushed past them and went to walk away

"I know your girlfriend cheated on you." Draco stopped dead in his tracks

"What are you talking about?"

"The night Harry attacked you, I saw them kiss, in the common room. Neither pulled away either."

"What makes you think I would believe you?"

"I care about both of them and yet I'm telling you this."

"Why?"

"Because even you don't deserve this." Draco stared at the retreating back and continued his way to the Great Hall. Draco made his way over to where Deserae and Ginny were sitting with the golden trio.

"Hey babe." Deserae said standing up to greet Draco, he flinch away from her "What's wrong?"

"Did you kiss Potter?" Draco asked Deserae took a step back shocked

"What?"

"Did you kiss Potter?" Deserae kept opening and closing her mouth, still in shock. Draco snorted "Never cheated on me with Potter right?"

"How did you find out?"

"A little lion told me." Draco glared at her than walked away and back out of the Great Hall.

"How did he find out?" Deserae questioned Harry

"I don't know."

"What you mean it's true?" Ginny asked "You cheated on Draco with Harry?"

"It was an accident."

"Whatever." Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall

"Harry come on we have go." Harry and Ron left the Great Hall. Deserae sat there playing with her food.

"Why aren't you shocked? Or lecturing me?" Deserae asked Hermione who standing up and getting her stuff to leave

"Because I saw you." Hermione turned and just like everyone else left the Great Hall. Deserae stared at her retreating form. Sighing Deserae got up and walked out of the now empty Great Hall, it was Saturday so no one had any classes. Deserae walked through the halls until she reached the DADA classroom.

"Hello anyone here?"

"In here." Prue called, Deserae walked into the quiet classroom and over to the back room where her aunts where all sitting talking.

"Hey sweetie. Why are you here and not with your friends?" Piper asked

"I don't know if I even have friends anymore."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked

"Umm. I cheated on Draco with Harry and Hermione saw and told Draco. We broke up this morning and Ginny wasn't pleased that I had hurt Draco. I don't know what to do."

"Oh sweetie you know what you do? You talk to Draco."

"But I don't think he is even gonna wanna look at me."

"It doesn't matter, you make him listen to you."

"I really do like him. I might even possibly consider the idea of me loving him."

"Then if that is not enough of a reason to talk to him, than I don't know what is." Prue stood up and hugged Deserae. "Go talk to him."

"Than you." Deserae left the classroom and went to find Draco, she searched ever where she could think of when suddenly it hit her, she knew where he was. Deserae ran outside until she reached her destination.

"Finally I've been looking everywhere for you." She walked to the middle of the Quidditch field where Draco was standing

"What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I never meant to kiss Harry, it wasn't supposed to happened. It was an accident."

"Is that all?"

"No. There other thing is... I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you." Draco stared at Deserae like she had grown to heads "you know what never mind I didn't mean it."

"Don't. Don't say that." Draco grabbed her arm to keep her from running "If you say you don't mean than I can't tell you that I love you too."

"You love me too." Draco smiled and kissed her, which she happily returned.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

Things were tense around the school, students were aware of the upcoming war. Professor Dumbledore, had his "sources" working to figure out when the final battle would be. Finally his source was able to report something of use to the old man. He informed the headmaster Voldemort would attack later that week. Dumbledore immediately informed the staff members. When Deserae and Harry had been told about the, war that was happening in less than a week they both started to get worried. The two continued practicing with Prue, Piper and Phoebe, and they had worked out a game plan for the night of the final battle. The sixth and seventh years were informed of the battle and were left with the choice, they could fight if they want or else be in the safety of their dorms. Ginny had not forgiven Deserae for what she did with Harry. Hermione had been somewhat distant and cold towards her as well, but really the problems with her friends were least of her worries.

"You okay?" Draco's concerned voice had pulled Deserae from her consuming thoughts.

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking about the war and everything."

"Are you gonna join it?" Draco asked, they were currently sitting outside by the lake after having dinner in the Great Hall and it was one of those odd night she didn't need to be training.

"Of course. Why you don't think I should?"

"Honestly, I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Trust me Draco of all the people that will be hurt by this war, I don't think you should be worrying me about being one." Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I don't wanna lose you."

"Your not gonna." They kissed and decided to head inside and say good night before someone caught them outside after curfew.

The next few days leading up to the war were filled with worry and panicking.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

Professor Dumbledore had contacted the Aurors and waited as they watched and waited for any action of possible DeathEaters on the ground before contacting Dumbledore. Eventually he was notified there were a gathering beginning to form outside the forbidden forest. Dumbledore immediately orders all students to their dormitries and that school to be locked down. Deserae made her was down to the dungeons, she would appear with Professor Snape and Harry would with her Aunts.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked when the teachers were notified to report to the Great Hall.

"Am I ready? Am I ready to go risk my life and defeat a physco path? Truthfully, not really." Deserae finally calmed down slightly and she and Professor Snape made their way to the Great Hall, once everyone was in their positions, the sound the wards being broken, seemed to make everything more real.

"Say with Potter or myself the whole. Got it?" Severus asked the trembling girl beside him

"Yeah."

"And remember the spell. When I give the sign you go with Harry and you defeat him." Deserae, looked around and saw her aunts talking with Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Crabble, Tonie, and Ginny were all waiting, Ron and Hermione were standing near Harry to support him. She saw everywhere she looked everyone had someone else supporting them. She was to support, Snape and Harry and the rest of the world. Suddenly the final blast came, the dark side gave a cheer and charged, the light was ready and attacked back. Charms, curse, spells, everything was flying. Deserae could he the screams or pain and triumph. She watched Severus, he was to protect her and she was to protect him, her aunts were doing the same to Harry. She repelled by the sight around her bodies laid around, blood was everywhere, the sight was horribly gross.

"Go." Professor Snape hissed and continued to fight. Deserae made her way to Harry, he was standing with Voldemort across from him, her aunts were behind him. She quickly grabbed his hand and her aunt Prue in the other, Prue was hold Pipers, and Phoebe was holding Piper and Harry's.

"I see your happy to see me." Harry sneered.

"Deciding to show yourself, here I was thinking you would be hiding. Oh well faster I can kill you." Voldemort shot a curse and missed Harry. It went on for a couple of minutes it was the whole plan. "_You can't get me nana"_

"Deserae now." Prue whispered

"In this time and in this hour we call upon the ancient power, we call upon the ancient past, we call upon the ancient rest. We summon thee to help us defeat the power. Peyton, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helen, Laura, Grace, Halliwell Witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and Place." Deserae chanted, her aunts chanted with her, she felt it, the presence of the Halliwell line.

"Now Harry." Harry pointed his wand at the weakened Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra." The bright green jet of light shot out of his wand and Voldemort fell down dead. The minutes his body fell to the ground, Deserae felt herself collapse and fall into an unwelcomed darkness. And only seconds later Harry Potter himself laid on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

The last three weeks since the war had been a blur. Harry had, with the help of the Charmed Ones, defeated Voldemort. Harry and Deserae both fell unconscious at the minute Voldemort's body hit the ground. Neither had woken up. The remaining DeathEaters who were not dead were taken to Azkaban.

Draco paced back and forth in front of his girlfriend hospital bed and tried to sort everything out. He found in the war she was a Charmed One and he knew she had done some part of killing Voldemort. But he couldn't figure out why she fainted. Apparently, Harry had because of the part of Voldemort powers that had been cursed upon Harry had some negative effect, which almost drained Harry of him magic. Deserae on the other hand, nobody knew why she had fainted, even the Headmaster had absolutely no clue.

"Come on Deserae please, I need you to wake up." Draco ran and hand through his hair and sat on the edge of her bed "Please Desi I need you to wake up. I need answers. Please come back to me."

"Draco." A soft voice called to him, Draco snapped his head up at her, Deserae's eyes were looking at him with concern. Draco jumped up out of his chair and hugged her and held onto for a while.

"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse, having not been used for a while

"You collapsed after you and Harry defeat Voldemort. I have no clue why but you just fainted."

"How long?"

"Three weeks. Harry woke up last week."

"He cursed me, much like he had with Harry, he never tried to kill me just cursed me. I saw it and my mother explained it. It all seemed so real. But I saw that exact moment she died. Then I wake up just to find out it was a dream."

"I'm glad your awake."

"Me too. I missed you." Draco leaned over and gently kissed Deserae on the lips.

Growing up Deserae felt like she never belong, she was alone in this huge world. Yet in all truth, she had never once been alone. Whether it was Sophia, or her cousins or now her aunts, boyfriend or friends she had no clue, all she was able to say was she was happy. And someone along the way had woken the lonely girl and transformed her into a happy and very loved girl.


	19. Some sort of Epilogue

_**Another Girl in Another World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed **_

_**Summary- How normal can a person be when they mother is dead and father is in jail, on top of that she is a witch? Follow Deserae's journey. **_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**__** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**__**I started this story a long time ago, like last year some time. It was one of the very first stroy I wrote. I took it down to imporve it.**_

_**It's not one of my favourite but just give it a try.**_

The next year Deserae and her friends returned to Hogwarts and graduated. The war was done with and though many people had lost their lives, everyone was moving on. Her aunts remained at Hogwarts. Deserae really couldn't get any happier. Her aunt Prue who always had little time for a life was now engaged to the Slytherin head of house, potion Master Severus Snape. Yeah in truth a lot of people were shocked but excepted it and they were happy. Phoebe had married her cupid and together were starting their own family. Piper always the mother at heart had broken the rules and married the love of her life Leo and together they had two sons so far. Deserae and her friends had never grown far apart, except for Ginny. She had never forgiven her for cheating on Harry. Last she heard was Ginny and Blaise had broken up and she was living somewhere in Canada now. Blaise had actually married Hermione, and she was pregnant with twins. Ron and Luna had hooked up and were currently engaged. Harry he had moved on after the war and was in a on/off again relationship with Pansy. Though the two loved each other it was hard for them to admit it being so stubborn. Deserae never actually knew what had happened to Goyle, Crabble or Tonie after seventh year. As for herself, Deserae found her self married to Draco. A couple months after their wedding, she announced she was pregnant. Deserae put down the current diary she was writing in and gasped

"DRACO." She yelled, a few second later Draco stood in the doorway of their master bedroom,

"Yes?"

"My water broke." She nearly laughed at the shocked look on his face, but her soon cringed in pain and he apparated them to the hospital. 3 hours later little Emma iris Malfoy slept peacefully in her parents arms.


End file.
